Enchanted Encounter
by ANIMElove737
Summary: Set five years after Asura's death! Tsubaki and Black Star are having some problems...will they be able to resolve them before it is too late? Citrus-y content ahead! More warnings posted on the inside! Tsubaki X Blackstar


**A/N: Okay, here's a pairing that everybody thinks is strange! Am I right? Well, I'll have to admit, this was a very difficult story to write, seeing as most people consider Tsubaki to be more like Black Star's sister-figure than anything else. They're around 18 in this fic, though, so I think it worked out all right. Just telling you now: Black Star is REALLY out of character! He's much more grown-up in this fic...sorry if that offends anyone. Also, I'd like to point out: I have NOT finished the Manga yet; only the Anime, so "Tsubaki/Maka's uniform" is just the one that Maka always wore in the Anime.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, foul language, and a VERY out of character Black Star! You have been warned!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Do not copy or redistribute without author's consent!**

"Okay, we'll do this one more time, and then we'll call it quits, okay, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked warily, her pleading, blue eyes on her rambunctious partner.

The former member of the Star Clan scoffed, crossing his arms over his tightly muscled chest like the child which he no longer was. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! We're done when I say we're done, woman!" he flippantly replied, holding his hand out in a silent order for her to transform into Enchanted Sword mode so they could continue their training session.

Tsubaki nodded—not before growling her disapproval at his tone—and did what he wanted, flipping into the air and landing as the Enchanted Sword in his opened palm. "Black Star, I'm warning you. Too much practice is going to earn us both a one-way ticket to the infirmary."

"You think I don't know that? Besides, it's _my_ job as the meister to worry about that kind of stuff, not yours. So just keep quiet and do as I tell you." Although his voice remained rather calm throughout the lecture, inside his temper was rising. Why the hell was she talking back to him all of a sudden? A bigger part of him knew the answer to that.

In the five years since the Kishin's death, things had changed drastically between all of the parties in their little group. Aside from the obvious growth spurts, emotions were pretty much tearing all of them up inside, particularly he and Tsubaki. It was by a tiny glimmer of pure luck that they hadn't bitten each others' heads off yet. It wasn't that they wanted to be angry with each other all of the time, but the stronger feelings that they kept hidden under lock and key were suddenly and harshly lashing out, trying to claw their way to the surface. '_And I can't let that happen, no matter what! If I were to suddenly admit these emotions out loud and Tsubaki accepted them, then she would be vulnerable to a whole WORLD of ridicule, and I can't put her through that; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she were to fall victim to what I had to go through my entire life..._' were his thoughts on the matter. With a decisive nod of his head, he cleared his mind of everything but the sudden surge of power he felt entering his body from Tsubaki.

"Shadow Star...Zeroth Form...Masamune..." His voice was just above a whisper as he said this, and he suddenly felt a spike in Tsubaki's soul. Smirking at her anticipation, he closed his eyes, feeling their souls resonating perfectly in sync to perform the technique. He was practicing restraint when he felt her soul's wavelength timidly surround him, and when he opened his eyes again, they were of a much darker color, black streaks painting themselves in a criss-cross pattern across his cheeks and up into his hairline. Taking in a few deep breaths as he felt the coolness of the shadows wrap around his neck in a scarf-like fashion,—no matter how many times he did this, it still made his skin crawl (not that he'd ever admit it)—Black Star pressed the dull side of Tsubaki's blade against his forehead. "Initiation technique: Infinity," he murmured, and he could have sworn he felt Tsubaki tremble lightly at the action. Before he could ponder it further, the shadow-scarf dove for the nearest tree, slicing it in two.

In a split second, before one could even think to blink, a multiple number of swords appeared from seemingly nowhere and cut into the bark of the tree. The sharp blades were unrelenting, mincing the tree into tiny splinters of wood. Black Star watched with mild fascination for a while, but then when the tree was completely destroyed, he silently beckoned the swords to return to him. They heeded his demand and flew in his direction, hovering inches away from his skin. If he were in a humorous mood at the moment, he would've almost compared the deadly blades' actions to that of a dog.

"Well done, Tsubaki. I think that's it for today," he sighed out quietly, relieved that everything had gone according to plan. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud, of course.

The slightly erotic sound of her deep, heavy breathing soothed him of his insecurities as he threw her into the air, and as she transformed and touched down, he could see sweat glisten off of her forehead and chest. "You mean it? We're done?" Her tone was hopeful as she brought her fists to her eyes and rubbed hard, yawning simultaneously.

Smiling and nodding, he grasped her slender wrists lightly and pulled them away from her face. "Well, you're done. I'm gonna stay here and do some additional training by myself to strengthen my soul's wavelength. You should go home and get some sleep; you look practically dead." It was very strange for him to show concern, and that plus the tender touch made Tsubaki wonder what he was thinking.

Before she had a chance to question him, though, she felt her eyes droop as he ran a hand across her forehead, wiping away the droplets of sweat that had accumulated there. Yawning again, she closed her eyes completely as his finger passed by her ear, curling her hair behind the heated appendage. "Mmm...Black Star, you work too hard. Come back with me," she whined slightly, protruding her lower lip in an adorable pout that Black Star was having a hard time refusing. Since when did she acquire the ability to act so innocent?

Shaking his head of the thought and sighing, Black Star was reluctant. "I gotta work hard, Tsubaki, 'cause the day's gonna come when something bad is gonna happen to you, and I gotta know how to protect you by myself without your help." His voice was strained as his gaze connected with her slightly irritated one. '_God, she's hot when she's mad...wait, what? Oh, crap..._'

"If that isn't the most macho, condescending, testosterone-laden statement I've ever heard—" but the woman was cut off from her angry monologue as Black Star lifted her and threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than two pounds.

"Shut up. I'll go back home with you, but you owe me," he muttered stubbornly, ignoring the way his body reacted when she struggled only slightly in his grasp.

It took very little time for them to reach the apartment they had shared since they were thirteen, and as Black Star kicked open the door and entered the dimly lit room, he gently placed Tsubaki on the couch before flipping on the light switch. He turned his attention back to her, ready to tell her what he wanted for dinner, but words could not make it past his lips as he watched her still form. '_She's asleep!_' he mused, smiling as her lithe body snuggled deeper into the couch's cushions. She had grown so very beautiful over the years.

Her once-long hair had been cut short, cascading past her shoulders in inky waves and just barely reaching her waist. Her hourglass figure had not changed in the slightest, save for the fact that she somehow managed to become even _more_ curvier than before. Long, slender legs adorned white, thigh-high, thick-heeled boots, leaving just a sliver of skin visible before the ivory flesh disappeared behind her plaid skirt; she had taken to wearing the same kind of school uniform that Maka normally wore because she claimed that it provided easier movement (although, for Black Star, it served as more of a distraction than a helping mechanism). The tan sweater vest that covered her upper half hugged her figure nicely, coming down and resting on her hips in a not-so-innocent fashion. He gulped as her slightly-erotic body caused a very prominent stirring in his loins, and he had to look away before he did something he'd regret. So as not to be tempted, he covered her alluring body in a blanket and set to preparing a dinner of microwaveable ramen and raw vegetables. Little did he know that as he was rummaging around the kitchen, a pair of blue eyes was watching his every move.

Tsubaki wasn't the only one who had gone through noticeable changes throughout the years, and as she admired her meister from afar, she listed off his multiple transformations in her head. He had gotten taller, by a _lot_, and now stood about three inches taller than her. He was well-built; not meaty, but not scrawny by a long shot. His blue hair still came into a point at the top of his head, looking like a star as it came down to his shoulders, but the locks that swept across his forehead had grown out, brushing past his eyes and drawing attention to his long, dark lashes. His voice was much deeper, and was rich and flowed evenly when he talked. Even his attitude, she noted, had changed drastically. Although he was still a tad haughty, he had dropped the whole "surpassing God" motif, claiming that, since he had allegedly beat Kid on numerous occasions, he didn't need any more proof that he was number one.

A soft smile lit up her face when she recalled what he had said to her.

_"If I were to surpass God, I'd have to leave you behind eventually, and I don't want that."_

Even though he acted like a loud mouthed, egotistical jerk sometimes, his heart was in the right place, and she knew he cared about her more than anything else.

Snapping her eyes shut tight when she heard footsteps heading in her direction, she beamed inwardly when the smell of ramen hit her nostrils. He had made her dinner.

"Hey...Tsubaki..." he whispered, his lips inches away from her ear. She shuddered, then fake-yawned, stretching and opening her eyes to find that his face was directly above hers, his body in a slightly bent position so he could look her in the eyes from where he sat on the floor beside her. "Wake up, sleepy head. It's chow time."

She smiled at his lack of vocabulary, then yawned again—this time for real—and sat up. "Mmm...you didn't have to make me dinner, Black Star. I could have done that when I—"

"Yeah, well I wanted to," he interrupted, breaking her chopsticks apart for her and extending his arm to hand them to her. "Here. Eat up." Nodding in compliance, she sat cross-legged on the ground beside him, digging into her dinner without an argument.

Comfortable silence surrounded them as they sat and chewed, and in a short while, they were both finished eating. They both sat in front of the television after that, watching the news and digesting.

The silence turned awkward when Black Star's thigh brushed Tsubaki's accidentally, causing a blush to creep onto her face. It darkened when he didn't even bother to move. '_What is he doing?_' she thought curiously, her eyes connecting with his. She could've gasped at the intense emotions swimming in the otherwise emotionless orbs. '_Black Star..._'

'_Dammit! What the hell am I doing?_' His body was working of its own accord, and he didn't have the will power to make it stop. With little effort, he had her on her back, hands braced on either side of her head and legs straddling her hips. Damn her for being so fucking beautiful, even when she was in shock! '_She's gonna kill me...she's going to __fucking__ kill me!_' But what she did next surprised him. She cried.

Deciding she'd had enough of this stupid dance, the idiotic game they kept playing, Tsubaki lost the fight, succumbing to her sudden urge to let the tears fall. Big, fat tears spilled down her face as she clenched her fists, fingernails piercing her skin and causing blood to trickle down her wrists. Black Star was the most infuriating, indecisive, insolent, annoying, caring, loving, protective, handsome _jerk_ she had ever met! And he was driving her absolutely _insane_! "S-stop, Black Star!"

He was shocked when she spoke, her voice hoarse and gruff from crying. Fuck him against a wall; that was the hottest sound he had ever heard! But, aside from her sexy tone, her words stung. '_Awe, shit! I'm going to hell for this...she thinks I'm going to force myself on her or something..._' he reprimanded himself mentally, sitting up on his haunches, his body hovering over her in indecision.

Noticing the way his soul's wavelength seemed worried, Tsubaki immediately regretted what she had said. He was castigating himself for forcing himself on her because he thought she didn't want this, which was the exact opposite. She was just too confused, and frustrated, and that brought on a whole new slew of tears. Realizing that she was doing the same thing to him that he was doing to her, she placed a shaky hand on his forearm softly to keep him from moving off of her completely. "N-no! I know what you're thinking, and that's not what I meant in the slightest! It's just..." taking in a staggering breath, she willed herself not to cry, "...I don't understand, Black Star...you've never showed even the slightest of interest in me, so...why now?" She could see that he was about to defend himself, and for argument's sake, she added quickly, "I know you love me...like a sister or a mother. I know that. I just never thought that I was appealing enough to you for you to—"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, woman," he growled angrily, yanking her up and into his embrace. Sitting cross-legged with her in his lap, he held her tightly to his chest and buried his face in her neck. "Tsubaki...do you remember five years ago? When Asura almost killed both of us?" A simple nod from his companion told him he had her attention. "Honestly, the injuries I suffered were minuscule to someone like me, and I could've continued to fight..." He choked up at this part, and he could feel a slight pinch at the back of his eyeballs. Taking in a deep breath, her beautiful, feminine scent calmed his nerves, giving him the courage to continue. "...but when I looked over and saw you lying there motionless, blood caked everywhere on your body, I lost my will to live. I couldn't even find the strength to stand as terrible thoughts ran through my head. In all seriousness, the worst case scenario, that you were dead, flashed through my mind, and I almost considered giving myself to Asura so I would be able to join you in the afterlife..."

"Black Star!" she gasped, grasping his head between her hands and forcing his gaze to connect with hers. "Don't you ever say that again! Do you hear me? Never!"

He scoffed, pulling his face away from her soft hands and yanking her back into his embrace. "You know as well as I do that I've never been good at following orders. Anyways, after Maka defeated the Kishin, and I found out you were alive, I made a silent promise to myself that I would never let you fall into harm's way again.

"When we were practicing in Enchanted Sword mode today, it made me really think. I can't always rely on you to protect both of us. After thinking that, I couldn't stop thinking about how terrible my life would be if you were to die..."

Tsubaki waited in anticipation as he paused, nuzzling her neck affectionately. As pleasant and surprising as it was to have him acting so openly emotional, she still wanted to hear what else he had to say. "Black Star?"

"And then..." he began again after a while, cutting her off before she could ask him anything, "...then I started thinking about how shitty my life would be if you were to still be alive, but not with me. If you were to...not be my weapon anymore." She noticed the subtle way he tightened his hold on her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in reassurance. "If any guy were to ever touch you the way I am now, I wouldn't know what to do." He chuckled dryly. "I'd probably tear his arms off and smack him with them." As he said this, he moved his fingers lightly over her back, soothing her into a very languid state. "I guess all of the jealousy caught up with me, and I lost control. Sorry to scare you or make you think that I'm forcing you into anything, 'cause I'm not. I just...I want you to know how I feel..."

A couple of silent seconds passed by before Tsubaki looked up into his twin pools of blue. He was so beautiful, and she wasn't sure if he knew just _how_ beautiful. "Black Star..." she began, but wasn't sure what to say after that. "Ah, to hell with it!" she shouted, flinging herself at him, pressing her lips to his and knocking him onto his back. "I love you, and I won't ever leave you," she whispered when they parted. Those nine words were music to his ears. "But I still have one more question..." '_Oh shit..._' "...if you care so much about me, why are you always biting my head off over the stupidest of things?"

He sighed to cover up his laugh. "I could ask you the same question!" At her blush, he kissed her nose softly. "If I were to say 'sexual frustration', would that make any sense to you?" Her blush deepened, and he laughed lightly. "Don't tell me you don't feel it, too. I know you can, and do you wanna know how I know?" One would have to be completely dense to miss the mischief that had risen into his eyes, and Tsubaki gasped as she felt two fingers press into her pantie-covered private area. "_This_ is how I know," he stated sensually, bringing his fingers up in front of their faces. "Look what you did to my fingers, Tsubaki! They're completely soaked." He grabbed hold of her chin, making her watch as he licked her feminine juices off of his digits.

"B-Black Star..." she murmured as he took her lips captive again, tasting herself as his tongue came down to meet hers. "Mmm...Black Star...s-stop! I have to go take a shower, and Maka and Soul said they'd stop by later for a study date, and...oh!" She was silenced when his teeth knocked against her collarbone, causing an erotic version of his name to slip from her parted lips. Tsubaki could barely contain herself as she felt his lips and tongue dance across her neck.

"I don't care," he growled out, bringing her small, delicate hand to his lips. She groaned as his tongue flicked out, lapping up the blood that had spilled from the wounds she had inflicted on herself. He replicated his actions on her other hand, chuckling deeply when she mewled like a kitten. "You taste kinda good," he admitted, nuzzling her flushed cheek.

She smiled contently, then shook her head and moaned when he bit at her earlobe. "Oh, no you don't! I don't want Maka and Soul walking in on us in the middle of 'the act'—"

"It's a little late for that..." a slightly embarrassed voice stated to the side, and it took both Tsubaki and Black Star a moment to register that Maka and Soul were standing rather uncomfortably in the doorway, the former with a face the color of a tomato, the latter scratching at the back of his neck with a slight smirk possessing his features.

Finally, once they realized how awkward the situation was, they sprung apart, dual blushes rising to their cheeks. "Oi! Haven't you guys heard of knocking?" Black Star shouted grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest and willing the blush to fade. Tsubaki did nothing more than clasp her hands behind her back and nod in agreement.

Soul's smirk widened. "We _did_ knock, asshole, but you guys didn't answer. We thought something bad had happened, so we came in without a second thought..." He blinked, coughing to hide his laugh of amusement at their shocked countenances, "...you can hardly pin the blame on us...maybe you guys should have taken it into the bedroom before you started going at each other like wild animals." A number of things happened after this. Black Star growled in warning, Maka smacked Soul upside the head, Tsubaki squeaked like a mouse, and Soul (after getting Maka-chopped) only continued to smirk. "By the way...nice tent, Black Star."

And that was the day that Soul found out just how painful a Tsubaki-chop could be.

**A/N: So, yeah...please review! If it's just a review telling me that you didn't like Black Star and the way he acted, then you have been warned in advance: I will NOT reply!**


End file.
